paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Hector
Hector Morales was a supporting character and contractor in Payday 2. He was first seen in the third episode of the ''Payday'' web series. Hector worked on creating and supplying methamphetamine, cocaine and other illegal substances as well as prostitution, and ran a small business in the Washington DC area. He did not tolerate disrespect to himself or his employees, and was a very capable fighter, as shown when he engaged a patron's group of armed thugs in a dispute when the patron offended one of his employees. He provided three contracts to Bain, and his growing Crime.NET. The Payday gang are encouraged to engage them, and terminate the rival gangs. Most notably; The Mendoza Cartel. Background Prior to PAYDAY 2 Hector was first mentioned after completing the Overdrill on First World Bank. Bain notified the successful heisters that Hector is eager to close the deal with the gold, and directed them to DC for the fencing. PAYDAY 2 Hector is a former business administrator, and currently a powerful drug trafficker also working in prostitution. His nationality is hinted to be Colombian. He also is proven as a capable fighter in a conflict in one of his many possible establishments, and an unforgiving drug baron, when he breaks a glass bottle over the back of a patron's head during a meeting with Lucas at his establishment. Hector is the biggest drug trafficker on the East Coast of United States and next in line for leadership of the Sinaloan Cartel in Mexico. Hector is in direct competition with several other gangs in the drug trafficking business of Washington D.C., mainly the Mendoza Cartel which he wants to completely eradicate. In one his Contractor Database lines, Hector mentions that it was his biggest mistake to have shown mercy to Caretta Mendoza when they were young and that he's been repaid in blood, which means that either the Morales Cartel had a peaceful relationship with the Mendoza Cartel and got eventually betrayed, or that Hector simply did not take his chance to defeat them, leading to the downfall of the former cartel. In contradiction, when offering the Firestarter heist, Hector states that the Mendozas and the FBI will regret not eliminating him when he was weak. According to a US Attorney file on the intel picture of the Mendoza Cartel, the Mendozas took over as the as the largest Colombian drug cartel after the former top cartel, the Morales Cartel, went into decline in the mid-1990s. Seeing as Hector shares the same last name as the Morales Cartel, Hector's antagonism of the Mendozas could be attributed to his wish to avenge the Morales Cartel, to which he was very likely associated with. Hoxton Revenge Contracts The contracts offered by Hector involve escalating conflict with a rival gang – The Mendoza Cartel – or drug-related activities. The heists are more focused on action due to him being wanted by the FBI, but some opportunities for stealth exist. * Watchdogs * Rats * Firestarter Trivia * Hector is played by Gary Daniels in the Payday: Web Series. * Hector is possibly named after the character from the 1983 movie Scarface, in which Hector is a Colombian drug supplier who attempts to kill protagonist Tony Montana. * Hector has a propensity for starting fights at the bar which he frequents, as mentioned by its presumed proprietor in Episode 3 of the Web Series. According to the bar owner, the place "becomes a mess" every time he fights with other patrons. * He and Bain are the only two contractors to not be voiced by their web series actor in the game. ** Hector has an British accent in the Web series, owing to him being portrayed by an British actor. * Hector is the only contractor who hasn't provided a new heist post-release. He did, however, appeared in a post-release mission. ** To date, Hector is the only contractor that appear in a heist in game. He is also the only contractor to turn on the crew and the only one to date to be canonically killed. Video Gallery payday-2.jpg|Hector taking out the gangster's personal bodyguard. Hector_Kill.jpg|Ditto. Payday-2-The-Web-Series-Episódio-3-Hector.jpg|Hector smashing a glass bottle over the gangster's head. M37nqul.jpg|Hector in-game Category:Characters (Payday 2) Category:Contractors